Nevadan Holiday
by Dithinus
Summary: It wasn't like Elly was planning on waking up in her hotel suite with glitter on her face, an Angel of the Lord, two hunters, three actors, her pantless best friend, and George Takei all strewn across the floor. But sometimes, shit happens. T because reasons, written for humor. (Essentially, J2M, Dean, Sam, Cas and two clueless college students wake up in Las Vegas with hangovers.)


**I KNOW I HAVE OTHER FICS AND RESPONSIBILITIES BUT NO I DON'T WANT TO BE AN ADULT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME.**

**So my friends (Em, Pat, Ty, Ester, Taylor, Me) were wondering what would happen if we went to Vegas and got piss drunk. The interesting scenario made me inquire my other friend what would happen if the cast and characters of SPN got piss drunk in Vegas. Then this happened and most times I'm hysterical with laughter writing this.**

**You know the drill. I don't own SPN or the cast, nor do I own Vegas or the Bellagio. I do, however, own Elly. Because kid, you sold your soul to me a looong time ago.**

**_Nevadan Holiday_**

It wasn't like Elly was planning on waking up passed out on a couch and covered in glitter with bodies draped all across her Las Vegas suite. But sometimes, shit happens.

Several things hit her at once. One, she had one bitch of a hangover. Two, she didn't know these people. Three, she was pretty sure that that was Jensen Ackles passed out on the floor with instant pudding smeared across his face. She groaned and sat up, the entire world spinning around her. _Advil. Now._ She stumbled across the room, tripping on the comatose actor (_Why the fuck is Jensen Ackles in my hotel room_) and finally making her way to her bag, digging out the Advil and gobbling down three pills.

The sound of someone retching came from the other room, followed by a groan. Whoever was in the bathroom, Elly felt bad for him. Once again, she wondered several things. (_Holy Jesus fuck why is Jensen fucking Ackles in my hotel room who are these people where's Sarah Jesus wept is she okay she's probably married or something shit did we break the law what the fuck happened last night this is like The Hangover oh my God I have an interview tomorrow and I'm still drunk as shit and who the hell is in my bathroom how did it come to this why._)

"Um, hi?"

Elly jumped in surprise at the foreign voice, cradling her head in her hands. "Hi." She groaned, not looking up. "Fuck. Okay. Gimmie a sec, I can't see straight. Oww, this hurts."

"I bet it does. Just sit down." Giant hands rested on her shoulders and helped her sit down at the table. Someone was still throwing up in the next room. A fizzing glass of Alka-Seltzer was set down in front of the woman, who gratefully gulped it down, faintly remembering doing the same thing with shots of rum the night before. "Okay. So… I guess we should start with the basics. Hi, who are you, and where am I?"

Elly looked up, and her eyebrows shot up. _It figures. Jared fucking Padalecki is here too. What did I ever do to deserve this?_ "Okay. Hi. I'm Elly." She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Great. I'm Jared." Silence. "So… any idea what happened last night? I'm pulling a blank."

"I…" She closed her eyes. "Okay. I came to Vegas with my friend to celebrate graduating from college. We figured that since we were at the top of our class, we could do whatever we wanted. Uh… We checked in… Sarah wanted to go out and get some drinks because why the hell not…" She opened her eyes. "I remember going to the Bellagio and playing blackjack for a while, then Sarah dragged me to the bar and then, blackout."

Jared laughed shortly. "So what we're dealing with is _The Hangover._" He surmised.

"My thoughts exactly. By the way, have you seen my friend? About my height, blonde hair, she's probably yelling something along the lines of-."

"_Where the fuck are my pants?!_"

"… I was going to say 'where's the vodka', but that works too."

There was an ominous crash, and the aforementioned blonde woman stumbled into the kitchen with the curtains wrapped around her midsection. "Oh my God, I'm so hungover. Elly, where's some fucking alcohol?" She slurred, her eyes half-open.

"You drank it all, dumbass." Elly picked up the bottle of Advil and tossed it to her. "Find your pants and sit down, we're trying to figure out what happened."

Sarah nodded, then blinked. "Is Jared Padalecki sitting at the table, or am I just drunk?"

"Yes." The brunettes answered together.

"Okay, good." She shuffled off into the next room. The two heard a high-pitched scream, followed by a surprised grunt. "_ELLY, WHO THE FUCK IS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR?_"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE?_" A male voice bellowed.

"_FUCK IF I KNOW._"

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?_"

"_WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU _oh wait you're Jensen Ackles _WELL WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOTEL ROOM?_"

"_I DON'T KNOW, WHERE AM I?_"

"Duty calls." Jared sighed and stood up. Elly realized that despite everything she heard about how tall he was, they were all wrong. He was even taller. As he went to pacify the two, Elly took this time to rest her forehead on the table and wonder just where in her life she went from having her definition of 'party' being 'read until three AM' to waking up piss drunk in Las Vegas with equally hammered actors all around her.

Someone came stumbling out of the bathroom, groaning. "Advil's on the counter." She grumbled without looking up. To be honest, she was a bit scared to see who it was this time. If it was Mark Sheppard or Misha Collins or something, she just might flip the table.

"Thanks." The guy muttered, audibly gulping down probably four of them. "So… who are you?"

"I'm Elly, nice to meet you."

"Great. I'm Sam."

Elly cracked open her eyes… "Jared?" She asked in confusion. "You were just in here."

The Jared clone raised an eyebrow blearily. "I just told you, my name's Sam." He said.

"Hey, Elly, do you have any towels-?" Jared came trotting in and stopped short. "Um… this is weird."

"I'll say." 'Sam' looked shell-shocked, rubbing his face. "Okay, uh… hi, my name's Sam."

Jared's face went from weirded out to 'are you fucking kidding me' in less than an instant. "For God's sake," He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Are you serious? Okay, the look-alike thing is pretty funny, but saying you're Sam? Really? That's just sad."

"What? Dude, what are you talking about? My name is-."

"Let me guess, Sam Winchester? And you're a hunter?"

Sam's expression dropped to seriousness, and before anyone could move he had a gun pulled. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Whoa, okay, calm down-."

"I asked you a question. My head hurts like hell and I'm far from in a good mood, so I would answer quickly if I were you-."

"Will everyone shut up?" Elly stood with her hands raised, getting between the two men. "Okay. Sam, Jared is an actor in a show where he plays a character named Sam Winchester. The character hunts supernatural creatures, that kind of stuff. It's actually pretty cool, though it should have ended around season five, no offense, Jared. Jensen there," She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "plays Sam's brother, Dean. I'm willing to bet that they get hundreds of look-alikes who show up and pretend to actually be the Winchesters. But this isn't something we should go pulling guns over, so why don't we put that away…?"

Sam slowly lowered the gun, finally stowing it away. "Sorry 'bout that." He grumbled. "Can't take any chances. I have no idea what this show is, but my name really is Sam Winchester, and my brother and I are hunters. You can believe me or not, but that's the truth."

* * *

Dean Winchester had a lot of experience with hangovers. When he was thirteen, he thought that sneaking into Bobby's whiskey cabinet and draining an entire bottle was the greatest idea ever. The pain of that first hangover had nothing on waking up to hear several people screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean lifted his head from where he was hanging off of the edge of a bed and blearily looked up at Cas. "Hey." He slurred, rolling onto his back and groaning, covering his ears. "Who the hell are those people and why are they screaming? Did Sam condemn another chick with his cursed dick or something?"

"I seriously doubt that Sam's genitalia is cursed, Dean. And to be honest, I'm not sure."

"Great." He groaned again and sat up, running a hand across his face and blinking to make the room stop spinning. A door was separating him from the screaming, which sounded like demanding who people were. Great, so _someone_ had a one-night stand last night… speaking of which, what the hell happened? He couldn't remember a damn thing. Maybe the arguing people would know.

He opened the door and blinked in surprise.

Sam and… another Sam… were facing off in the kitchen. One of them had his gun in his hand, and some brown-haired girl covered in glitter was standing between them. A blonde-haired girl was wearing what looked like a toga made from the curtains of the room and was screaming at – _Jesus Christ, is that me?!_

"Okay, what the hell?" Dean rubbed his eyes and blinked another few times to make sure he was seeing this correctly. Some guy who was _literally identical_ to him craned his neck to look at him, and the other guy's eyebrow's shot up.

"Whoa!" He scrambled to his feet and looked around rapidly. "Okay. Okay." He pointed at the blonde girl, who looked indignant at being pointed at. "You, I still want to know who the hell you are and what I'm doing here. And you," He jabbed his finger at Dean. "Why do you have my face? Just – what?"

"Watch it." Dean smacked the hand away. "Who are you people? Sam? What's going on?"

The Sam holding the gun – good, that was his brother – looked up and broke away from whatever conversation he was having and trotted up to Dean. "We have a problem." He said, pulling Dean aside.

"Yeah, I noticed. Where the hell are we-?"

"I think that these guys are our doppelgangers or something." Sam interrupted. "And get this – we have a TV show based off of us."

Dean fell silent and raised his eyebrows. "… Seriously?"

"Yeah. Apparently they're halfway through Season Eight now, and these guys are the actors who play us. I think the show's called _Supernatural_ or something."

Dean snorted. "Wow. _That's_ original."

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, that brown-haired girl – Elly – she said that she and her friend were celebrating graduating from college. And these other guys – their names are Jensen and Jared – just wanted to come to Vegas for some kind of fan convention."

Dean nodded and looked back at his look-alike, who was sitting on the floor and glancing him up and down. The blonde girl had disappeared, her curtain toga in tow. "So why can't we remember anything?" He asked. "Is this seriously turning into _The Hangover?_ Because if it is-."

"No, we can remember _some_ stuff. I just think we got way too drunk last night."

Now that Dean thought about it, he did remember part of the night. He and Sam had just finished up a hunt and decided to visit the Bellagio, because why the fuck not. There was some kind of bet, and he remembered something about someone getting – "Oh, shit. Sam, someone got married last night."

Sam burst into laughter before seeing his brother's face. "You're serious? Wow, this _is_ like _The Hangover…_"

The Dean look-alike cleared his throat. "Okay, not to be an ass, but _who are you?_" He demanded, though it wasn't very intimidating, since he was covered in what looked like pudding and glitter.

Dean resisted the urge to snort again. "My name's Dean." He said. "This is my brother, Sam."

It was the look-alike's turn to snort. "Sure it is." He scoffed. "And I'm Bill Gates. Who are you guys, _really?_"

"Jensen, they're telling the truth." The Sam look-alike called from the kitchen in a voice that said that he was done with human contact for the day, but was being forced to continue it nonetheless. Dean could understand that.

"Dean." He jumped as Cas reappeared with a disconcerted expression on his face, ignoring Jensen's yelp of surprise. "We have a problem."

Before he could continue, a new figure stumbled into the room. Elly looked up and choked on her own tongue. As if her morning wasn't weird enough, Misha Collins was now standing in the middle of her hotel suite blinking like an owl. Oh, and _he's in my favorite dress._

Elly sighed and closed her eyes, clenching her fists. _Don't let them see you cry._

**.**

**I'm sorry for fic-ing. No wait I'm not.**


End file.
